


Omen

by Fierceawakening



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020. Not sure how festive Brooding Villainous Superfamily is but color prompts are perfect for them. Today's was "Emerald." Have Proxima pondering colors, life, and death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Omen

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory for what her face paint means is from my fic Children of Thanos, if you're curious.

Green had never been Proxima’s color. She wore blue paint now. A warrior’s paint to strike fear in her enemies. 

She would have called green peaceful. Calming. A color for growth. A color for worlds beginning anew after their cleansing.

But her little sister’s skin was green, and her little sister was a warrior. The deadliest if you went by who beat who in sparring. If you went by battles with actual enemies, well. None of them had died yet. Bringing death was their job, not their enemies’ job.

Here, even the color of life was an omen of death.


End file.
